


Something Worth Waiting For

by cassy351



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, First Time, Innocent Niall, Larry is very weird, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, Wedding Night, Weddings, Zayn&Perrie are just in there for a minute, religious Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassy351/pseuds/cassy351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might sound stupid, but Niall had decided that for him, there was no sex before marriage. To you, this might be old-fashioned and incomprehensible but for Niall, it was the only thing thing that made sense. He wanted to have his first time with a special person and not some random bloke at a college party and who could be more special to you than your husband? And could there be a more special moment than your wedding night? I don't think so.</p><p>Or<br/>Niall and Liam are getting married. And the wedding night happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Waiting For

Niall stood in front of his mirror and frowned at his reflection.

“Don't worry Niall, you look absolutely stunning.” Louis said. Niall's mother nodded affirmatively.

“Sorry” Niall mumbled. “It's just, I can't believe today is going to happen and I want everything to be perfect.”

“It will.” Maura soothed Niall. “Everything is planned into detail, so what could possibly go wrong?”

_Everything?_ , Niall thought, but calmed down. His mother had a point. He had this day planned for ages and with his mom's help, nothing ever goes wrong, at least, it hasn't until now.

 

~(O)~

 

Across the town Liam stood in front of his mirror as well and fixed his hair so it went well with his grey suit. Harry laid on Liam's bed and watched amused.

“You look nervous.” He observed.

Liam shrugged and finished his quiff. “One doesn't get married everyday.”

“One doesn't have his first time with one's partner everyday.” Harry replied. “I have to say, it's quite unusual for the bride to stay a virgin until the wedding night nowadays.”

“Stop calling my soon-to-husband my bride. The correct term is groom I believe.” Liam said annoyed.

“Why?” Harry asked and watched Liam intensely. “There's no question that little Mr. Religious is the girl in your relationship.”

“Do I need to remind you that you take it up the ass as well?” Liam asked jokingly.

“No need for that. Lou took care of that last night good enough” Harry said teasingly.

“Too much information, Harry.” Liam groaned and tried to suppress to mental images of what the couple had done last night. They lived in the apartment next to Liam's and the walls might be thick, but not thick enough to mute his friend's very vocal lovemaking.

Harry shrugged. “Nothing you haven't known already.”

“True, but this doesn't mean you have to remind me.” Liam replied.

“Oh, come on, as if you two are going to be any more silent this night.” Harry said laughing.

Liam decided that it was the best not to answer this question and to get ready instead. He had a very important event to attend after all.

 

~(O)~

 

“I don't think, I can make it. Let's go back.” Niall said.

He and Louis stood outside the church together with Niall's dad. Maura, who drove with them here was already inside. Actually almost everybody was seated. Niall had wanted to enter the church as well but when he saw Liam standing at the front, talking with the priest, he became horribly nervous.

Niall's dad chuckled. “Kid, there is no going back. Come on, we shouldn't let the groom wait any longer” He offered Niall his arm, who reluctantly took it and they entered the church together.

 

~(O)~

 

Niall couldn't help but admire the golden ring that was decorating his left hand. It all felt so surreal right now. Even after they had been together for three years now, it was almost incomprehensible that he could call Liam Payne officially _his_.

During the ceremony it all felt like a dream but now, while all guest sat together at the banquet, Niall realised more and more that this really happened. There was no way he could ever be happier.

 

“I still say that Niall would have looked great in a long white dress.” Harry said. He and Louis had argued for the last ten minutes about whether a dress would have been inappropriate or not. “Besides, it would have went great with my bride's maid's dress.” Harry wore a knee-length mauve silk-dress which, Niall had to admit, looked absolutely stunning on him

“Honey, just because you're into cross-dressing doesn't mean that Niall is as well.” Louis said calmly. “Furthermore, I want to remember you that technically, I was the bride's maid and you the best man, so there was no reason for you to wear a dress at all.”

“Don't pretend you don't like it Boo. Me in that dress is an eye-catcher. And the wedding was a favourable occasion to wear it so I don't care if I was the bride's maid or not. When I think about it, you could have worn a dress as well. Your ass must look stunning in a cocktail dress . . .” Harry answered thoughtfully.

“I will _not_ wear a dress Harry.” Louis said firmly.

Harry shrugged and seemed to be lost in a daydream, probably about getting fucked by Louis while he was wearing a dress.

 

A short time later, after Louis and Harry had excused themselves not so discretely, Zayn sat down next to Niall, who watched Liam chatting with his relatives.

“Congratulations, once again.” Zayn said.

Niall laughed. “Thanks. How's Perrie?” he asked

“Great. She's graving lot's of weird things lately and that small bump makes here even more beautiful than ever.” Zayn rhapsodised about his pregnant girlfriend.

“You already know the gender?” Niall asked smiling fondly.

Zayn shook his head. “Not yet, but I can't wait until we do . . . Anyway, have you planned your honeymoon?”

“No. We decided on skipping a honeymoon in favour of moving together sooner. Once everything is sorted, we'll go on a vacation together but I wouldn't label it a honeymoon.” Niall answered.

“It's your first vacation after the wedding. It _is_ an honeymoon.” Zayn retorted convinced.

Niall shrugged. “Doesn't matter. It's just semantics.”

 

~(O)~

 

Later that night Niall found himself sitting on Liam's bed wearing a shirt and boxers while Liam took a shower. Despite the fact that he had spent many night in this room with Liam he felt very nervous because this time they would do more than just cuddle in bed.

Many acquaintances had considered it weird that Niall had decided to wait with having sex until after he's married. It might be old-schooled but Niall was a rather religious person and for him, his virginity was something he would give to his husband and no other person. So far, Liam and him hadn't done anything more than innocent kissing.

Looking back, Niall still had a hard time believing that Liam hadn't dumped him when he told him he planned to stay celibate until marriage given the other boy's sexual history. Saying that Liam Payne had been a man-whore would be too harsh but one couldn't deny that he had enjoyed sleeping around. Yet he had given it all up for Niall. God, how much he loved Liam . . .

 

~(O)~

 

Niall was lost in thoughts and didn't hear Liam, who wore nothing but a towel secured around his hips, entering the room. He smiled softly at the sight of Niall sitting on his bed because it just felt right to have him here. It was hard to believe that he could call the Irish lad his husband and that he was about to claim him. At the beginning, he considered Niall's wish to abstain from sex crazy but now, that he had waited three years for this moment and it was finally there, he could understand why Niall wanted to wait. This was definitely going to be something special. He was not only going to make love with the love of his life but also his husband. His feeling right now was better than words.

 

“You're alright darling?” He asked Niall and sat down next to him. Niall jumped scared because he hadn't noticed that someone else entered the room but he instantly relaxed once he realised that it was Liam.

Niall nodded and turned towards Liam to bury his head in the other man's neck. Liam hugged Niall and pulled him on his lap.

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous person like you to call mine?” Liam asked softly.

He could feel Niall grin. “Just a few hundred times. And as always I have to tell you that I'm even more blessed because I have you as my boyfriend . . . and now husband”

Liam put his fingers under Niall's chin to make the younger man look at him. He was met with a look of adoration and love in the mesmerizing blue eyes.

Softly, he connected their lips to a kiss into which Niall melted instantly. He raised his arms to grab Liam's shoulders to steady himself while Liam had one hand at Niall's neck and the other on his cheek.

After a while Liam deepened the kiss and demanded entrance in Niall's mouth which he was instantly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Niall submitted to Liam and the older lad began exploring the other's mouth.

Simultaneously, Liam moved his hands down Niall's clothed torso, tracing the muscles under the fabric and then settled his hands on Niall's bare hips.

Niall broke the kiss and threw his head back moaning at the sparks that flew through him. Liam moved his head to Niall's neck and began sucking dark bruises.

Niall was lost in the pleasure he received from these simple actions. He could feel Liam's hard one under his bum (he still sat on Liam's lap) and began grinding against it.

Liam moaned at that and hurried to remove Niall's shirt.

“You're definitely overdressed.” Liam said breathless as an explanation and turned them around to push Niall down on the mattress.

For a moment, he stared at the boy who was lying under him, before he started kissing down his now exposed torso, here and there stopping to create a love bite.

He took an erect nipple into his mouth and gently bit down while his hand played with the other one.

Niall's hands began tracing mindless patterns over Liam's back and shoulders while he was completely lost in the pleasures he never before experienced. If he had known how much pleasure one could find in these activities, he wouldn't have waited until today, but he was still glad he did. This moment was just the best one for this all to happen.

After a while, Liam detached himself from Niall's nipples and continued his way down his body.

Once he reached the waistband of Niall's boxers he paused and looked up to see if Niall wanted him to stop.

Niall squirmed impatiently and bucked his hips up in order to get some friction. Liam took that as a sign to continue and quickly got rid of his towel and Niall's boxers.

Niall blushed when he was naked because Liam could see him but the need to feel good won over his embarrassment.

“So beautiful” Liam muttered before he lowered his head to kiss the tip of Niall's angry read cock.

Liam's lips on his cock felt exactly like what he longed for the whole time but on the same time it wasn't anywhere near what he wanted.

“Stop teasing.” He managed to say between moans.

Liam chuckled. “Patience dear darling, patience.” he said but did as Niall said and took Niall in his mouth, instantly deepthroating him.

If someone had tried to tell Niall before, how amazing it felt to have a mouth around your cock he wouldn't have believed you.

Liam began bobbing his head and just when Niall felt as if he was about to release, he moved away. Niall whined and bucked his hips up searching for friction.

“Liam!” he complained.

Liam chuckled “Sorry love. I don't want you to finish to soon. Still have some plans.”

“I can come again later, just . . . please.” Niall begged.

Liam raised an eyebrow “You sure?” He asked sceptically. Niall nodded and mumbled incomprehensible pleas which seemed to be enough for Liam to take Niall's cock back into his mouth and suck on the tip, trying to make him come.

A few seconds later Niall came into Liam's mouth while shouting his name. When he was finished Liam let go of his softening cock and swallowed.

“Sweet” he mumbled and moved up Niall's body to connect their lips to a lazy kiss. “Ready to go on? Or do you need a minute?” Liam asked.

Niall tried to get his breathing under control and answered “It's okay. I said I'd go on, didn't I” He said between gasps. Liam chuckled and kissed Niall once again, instantly deepening the kiss.

After they were snogging for a while Liam broke the kiss and grabbed the bottle of lube he placed on their bedside table earlier. He spread Niall's legs and sat between them before lubing up his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked Niall and nodded sightly and Liam carefully pushed in the first finger. Niall squirmed at the unpleasant feeling but it was not too painful so he signalled Liam to continue. Carefully the older boy began to move his finger around to loosen the tight heat a bit.

Soon he let a second finger join the first. After he waited a moment he began to thrust them into Niall's hole curling them a bit to find that one spot that will drive Niall crazy. It was very easy to tell when he brushed against Niall's prostate with his fingertips. Niall moaned loudly and his soft cock began to get hard again. “More...please Liam” Niall moaned and Liam leaned down to kiss him again while he scissored his fingers to prepare him properly.

A few minutes and another finger later Niall was rock-hard the second time that night and Liam decided that he had neglected his poor cock long enough. Therefore he removed his fingers earning a whine from Niall and opened the pack of lube once more to coat his cock with a fair amount of it's content.

He positioned himself at Niall's entrance, searched his face for confirmation that he seriously wanted that and slowly began to push in until he bottomed out. Niall grimaced with pain at the intrusion. Liam might have fingered him with three fingers but that was nothing compared to his monster cock. After a few minutes he nodded and Liam slowly began thrusting into Niall's tight heat. Nothing had ever felt that good around his cock. They both moaned at the feeling and Niall started begging “Please Li...feels so good...harder..” a plea, Liam was more than willing to fulfil.

When Liam changed the angle he hit Niall's prostate dead on which caused Niall scream out loud. Liam thrusted into that spot a couple of times before Niall came untouched between them, clenching unbelievably tight around Liam which caused him to follow seconds later.

 

Liam carefully pulled out and let himself fall next to Niall, trying to get his breathing under control. Once he managed that he got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself and then returned with a wet flannel to clean Niall as well. He threw the flannel in the vague direction of the bathroom, he laid down on the bed, pulled the duvet of the two of them and cuddled into Niall.

“This definitely was something worth waiting for.” Niall said after a while.

“I'd wait forever for you love” Liam answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it =)  
> I know that I can't write smut at all but I really liked to write this and well . . . there you have it.
> 
> Do you by chance have any prompts? 'Cause I need some. So if you do don't hesitate to send them to me (if you want me to write them) 
> 
> I really appreciate feedback.


End file.
